Hajimari v.s Akatsuki, Heisei and Buddha Battle it Out!
The Buddha emerges ''It is nearing afternoon in the Land of Fire. [[Heisei Hyuga|Heisei]] wanders through a forest in search of someone. Two to three idle hours pass by until he encounters a strange white-haired man wearing a familiar robe. '' "You, you're a member of the Akatsuki aren't you!" screams Heisei at the man. "I've been looking for you. We had some sightings that you were here. I never expected finding you would take so long, even with my Byakugan. It is my mission to test you power in battle, our organization needs to determine the true strength of our foes." looking at the ninja Buddha sees he has byakugan and says" oh its a amazing you could see me at all with your byakugan then you most know i'm a living puppet so i'll have to kill you to keep my secret." "Hah, you kid me. You think killing me will be easy. I'll slaughter you. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Empty_Palm Eight_Trigrams_Empty_Palm]!" with uncanny talent Buddha sees all the strikes and is able to leap away just in time avoiding any internal strikes,then with a single move he removes his robe and reveals 6 seals over his body then with 4 hand seals the seals float of his skin and explode in a cloud of smoke. Sensing trouble Heisei activates his Byakugan and lunges at his opponent aiming to disable his movement. then from the cloud of smoke a massive shap jumps into your path and hits you in the face sending you flying out of the smoke and rolling on the ground. then more smoke clears and you see my 6 human prototype puppets http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_Boshuko_6_puppet2.jpg http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_envy_puppet_3.jpg http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_gluttony_puppet4.jpg http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_titan_puppet_5.jpg http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_pride_puppet_6.jpg "Hah, what are puppets without a puppeteer." using his superior speed, Heisei charges full on at Buddha while simulatenously activating the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists]. As he reaches the first puppet, using his lightning quick reflexes he slams it with the jutsu destroying its body. with lighting fast reflex with his hands Buddha was able to shift the spot of the first puppet so he blocks you with his sword and then buddha says"you think there normal puppets?they are flesh and bone but all there inner organs are removed haha this time you'll see what a true puppet master can do!"then envy and pride combo attack you one kicks you and pride body punch you away. But Heisei is not one to back away."Flesh huh,then let me try something." Putting his amazing speed to the test Heisei rushes at the first puppet with unparalled speed.Buddha is slow to react and before he knows it Heisei is already near the human puppet.Using his Byakugan,Heisei severs the chakra pathway system of the puppet disabling its ability to move as well as the chakra strings controlling it. He then attaches a paper bomb on the puppet and jumps away. "Hehe,boom" grins Heisei and the puppet blows up destroying it completely. Buddha grins and says"you may have destroyed him if you were a split sec faster then my fingers i moved pride and envy in range of the puppets body and they extended there chakra coreds so i could at the split sec you were putting a paper bomb on him i reactivated its body and he was able to teleport half the blast away so he was able to survive."then i make titan fall on all 4 limbs and i yell" lava release !"then massive amounts of lava rush out like a mountine of melting rock! "Impressive, but if you think your slug like lava can touch me you must be stupid.'' With that Heisei dodged the attack easily though the emitted heat did give him some burns. "Ahhhh, That's it!" Heisei jumps above the lava puppet and shouts "Water Release: Water Hardened Drill" and Heisei plunges with the force of gravity at the immobolized puppet which still continues spewing lava.'' i watch helplessly as my titan puppet is completely destroyed because its unable to move as a jutsu is being used then envy is transported by my head puppet in your direct line of site and you meet her sharingon as she actives Mangekyō Sharingan and your trap in her gaze like a scared rat so pride and ryu can kick and punch you away. "Hah, you don''t become renowned for the usage of genjutsu just to fall for paltry tricks." says as he after a bit of struggle manages to break away from the gaze and avoid the kick of the Pride puppet,yet even he was'nt fast enough to avoid the Ryu puppet's punch which landed squarely on his stomach and sent him flying back. After regaining his composure "AHHHHHHH.THATS IT,IM GONNA TAKE YOU ALL OUT NOW" screams Heisei and goes into a blind rage ignoring his pain and dashing towards the Ryu puppet and destroying it with Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher sending it flying and smashing it into the Rride puppet with such force that it destroys them both'' "I'VE ALREADY DESTROYED THREE OF YOUR BLOODY PUPPETS AND ONES INJURED. IF YOU GIVE IN NOW I'LLL SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A MINUTE!!! screams Heisei his rage fueling his power. looking down at the broken remains of his 3 puppets Buddha says "i will win NO matter the cost i'll use my self if i cant win with puppets!"then pulling back all his chakra cords Buddha reaches inside his head puppets suit and pulls out a orb and then vanishes only to reappear just in Heisei blind spot and stab him in his left shoulder with a hidden blade. "Ahhhhh,pant,pant." Heisei jumps away from the puppet and takes a battle stance. "Ahhh,I'm tiring too easily.It seems I'll have to resort to genjutsu. "Genjutsu Binding! screams Heisei as his eyes make contact with Buddha. "Hah,your little stab might have tired me of my taijutsu skills but I'll always have my genjutsu.Now that you're under my control let see what I can make you do" with that Heisei controls Buddha to make his puppets fight each other violently. In a matter of moments his pupets are using their own techniques against each other and end up destroying each other. Only one puppet and Buddha remain. "I shall ask you one more time.If you accept defeat I'll let you live and you can fight me another day. If you continue this useless resistance, you and your final puppet will end up fughtning not me but each other. I might be too weak to use taijutsu but I can still use plenty of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Do you accept defeat? looking at my last puppet gluttony i grin and say "i still have 1 last trick and its a really fun trick."then with no warning i break your genjutsu and using the last of my chakra i pull gluttony and the my main puppet with his teleporting orb so they grab around your body and (combo i break your genjutsu + your chakra control becasue of gluttonys effect he eats and controls chakra and the orb to teleport is the last peace of the game)your teleported fare under the earths inside the core and your fryed alive.looking at all the death Buddha says"its not worth the cost of all this to remove war from this world i most rethink are plans." Yet suddenly all the world around starts changing and several flowers start to appear and surround Buddha and his main puppet and start attaching themselvs to both their faces suffocating the. A voice is suddenly hear "Hah, do you really think I would let you kill me. You were in my genjutsu all this time. After destroying your puppets I immediately put you under a different genjutsu to see how you would react to my question of surrender. So,you chose to kill me huh." The flowers immediately vanish and Buddha notices that he's lying on the ground. His only remaining puppet is next to him burnt and with kunai knives all over it. Buddha is in a similar condition though with less damaging effects. Near the ground next to him there are words carved into the earth. "I spared your useless life, you've given me all the information I needed about your powers. Don't worry, since your a human puppet, all the stab wounds from my kunai are'nt too lethal for you though you might need a new body,heheheh. Come to me when you've grown stronger. Around Buddha, no trace of Heisei remains. '''THE END'''=